Conventional displays of premium consumer products in a retail store typically include a cabinet with a large glass enclosure to house the products. Consumers interested in examining a product must ask a store clerk to assist them by opening the glass cabinet and letting the consumer look at and handle the product. Unfortunately, many consumers shy away from asking for help, and many times would prefer to look on their own without the direct assistance of a store clerk. Accordingly, retail stores can lose sales if demonstration models of the products are not readily accessible by the consumer. At the same time, the retail stores must safeguard their demonstration products from theft, vandalism, accidents, and shoplifters.
Given these challenges, retail marketers have responded by placing demonstration products on shelves that are accessible by consumers but then tethering the demonstration products with cables, retractable cords, and various security devices to prevent theft or accidental damage. Moreover, retailer marketers continue attempts to make shelving and product displays ever more attractive to consumers.
Despite all of this activity aimed at luring consumers, retailers continue to struggle in finding an optimal combination of function and flexibility in making products easily accessible for inspection while maintaining the security of those products at the point of display.